The Daughter of Rosalie
by tfdragon
Summary: After so much jealousy for Bella, Rosalie wishes upon a star for a family. A few days later, a wolf and a girl appear at the Cullen's doorstep. Their parents were killed by a group of vampires and wolves. Their still hunting for the girl. Rosalie...?


In the Cullen's house...

I laughed as Nessie chased after Jacob, in wolf form, through the Cullen's house. The same old day as usual.

"Hey, no running. We don't want Grandma Esme complaining." I said.

"Okay, Mommy." She'd always say. Then I lifted her up and kissed her forehead. Jacob whimpered.

"You two could go outside and play. Just... Not in here okay?" I said and they both nodded. They went outside and continued their game. Edward appeared next to me and chuckled.

"What?" I asked him, confused.

"You act so motherly. Like Esme. It's really weird... to me." he answered.

"Oh, shut up." I punched him playfully on the shoulder. We both laughed and watched Nessie and Jacob.

* * *

In Rosalie's room... (Oh, boy...)

"Lucky. She's always the lucky one. She gets everything she wants, all because she's different." I went on. Emmett watched me mumble.

"Come on, Rosalie. You can be a better sister than that. She's just... special to Edward. He wants her to be happy, no matter what. You don't have to be jealous." he said kindly.

"JEALOUS? I'm not jealous, it's the reason she's lucky. Edward gave her what she wants and he didn't care of what would have happened. But she somehow stayed alive. How? That's what I want to know." I yelled. I kicked the wall next to me with my shoe and there was a hole in the wall. I'll fix it later.

"Rosalie..." Emmett whined, making a puppy dog look. I looked out my window to the night sky and there was a shooting star.

'I wish... I had a kid of my own... So, I can be the lucky one... For once...' I thought in my head. Emmett pulled me close to him and I laughed.

* * *

Somewhere right outside of the forest...

"And that's why you never bother the teacher while she's on the computer... playing Solitaire." My brother explained. I laughed and rolled on the floor. Then I got up and looked at him.

"That's stupidly impossible, bro. There's no way a teacher would be playing Solitairewhile teaching people how to add fractions. That's crazy." I said, smartly. He looked at me superior. His dark brown hair flowing in the wind with mine.

"Nothing is that impossible, little sis. I know this stuff." he said.

"Just because you're 17 and I'm 13 doesn't mean you know more than I do. Mom's still learning too and she's 39." I noted.

"Right. Heh, heh. Until the monsters come and get your brains." he said and tried to get me.

"Don't even try. My brain is no food for monsters, trust me." I pushed him away. He's so immature, I don't understand why Mom leaves me with him. I think that sometimes I get more stupid just being around-

"Ah!" Mom? I ran into the house. Monsters! Wolves and they were big.

"Sweetie, stay with your brother." I heard my Dad say. Then they bit his arm straight off. It was horrible. Then I saw three human looking people see me. Their eyes were red and they looked hungry. Vampires. They want my _blood_. I saw them killing me, a vision, but right when they got close, my brother grabbed me and ran for the forest. We were out of the house and- They surrounded us. The wolves.

"Sis, stay behind me." he said. The wolves went for him. I don't know if they wanted me or what, but- Another vision, this time my brother was one of them, flanked by others. Waiting for his- my notepad! I had it in my hand and my pencil in the other. They were for my visions, which were followed by a mood-

"Ah!" My brother yelled. I laughed, smiling for no reason. Then a girl vampire put me in a choke hold. I continued to smile, giggling through it all. A wolf appeared and attacked the girl head on and- Another vision, this time it was me and... I was one of them... and I was... killing... It was h- horrible. I screamed at the top of my lungs, clutching my ears. It was torture enough just to be here. My parents were dead and my brother disppeared. It was all over for- the wolf came to me. His jet black fur that I thought it was, wasn't. It was-

"Brother?" I said, "Oh! Help me. Please." I went to him and cried on his shoulder.

"It is all right, sis. I'm okay." the wolf, that was my brother, said. I cried so long that I fell asleep... And a vision came, of me and my brother finding... people within the forest, but before I could see their faces, I was in a deep state that my visions could not get to. I felt my brother move under me. And we were off...


End file.
